


Harry Potter and Fate's guilt

by Nova_Chaos_Magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokemon - Freeform, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Unova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Chaos_Magic/pseuds/Nova_Chaos_Magic
Summary: Fate realises her horrible mistake, and Magic is watching, desperate to fix her mistakes she takes the chosen child and gives him to one of hers, hoping to fix the worlds. Or is it to little to late?And what the hell are the gods up to?!





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat in his cupboard under the stairs, slowly rubbing his stomach, as hunger caused it to ache.  
  
He didn’t mean to- I mean- honestly- how could he have done it? His relatives had decided his hair looked stupid and cut it stupidly, causing him to be bald in some places. Harry knew he would be bullied worse than usual and cried himself to sleep, thinking that the school year was going to be horrible. However, the next morning all his hair had grown back!  
  
But you see, Harry’s relatives hated him and his ‘unnatural’ ways. His uncle especially got rather violent.  
  
That is why Harry sat in his cupboard, the pain from the beating just now going away, starving, as he hadn’t eaten in three days. Oh yes, they let him out. For 5 minutes to use the toilet. Once a day.  
Otherwise he was trapped.  
  
“I just want to be happy” Harry muttered quietly, eyes squeezed, “somewhere where no one can hurt me, somewhere where I can be in control.”  
  
Now, magic is a very powerful thing. Magic can break rules of nature, magic can unravel time, magic can even defy the basic rules of the universe. Many magical people forget this and put restrictions and regulations on it. But at its core, magic is only about intent.  
  
Many people forget magic had chosen children too.  
  
Harry Potter is no regular wizard, he is much more in tune with Magic and her ways. Not one of her chosen, but her child instead, that is, if it wasn’t for a meddling headmaster who decided to chain up his core, so he was weak, barely using up to 5% of his total potential.  
  
However, magic is cunning, and no force can stop her, especially when protecting her children and chosen.  
  
Therefore, is it really a surprise she took Fate into her own hands?  
—  
  
Harry looked around. He was no longer in his cupboard, but instead in a large open field. However, instead of green grass and blue skies, when he looked up he saw a brilliant painting of deep reds and blues that mixed with each over.  
  
_‘It's beautiful, is it not?’_ a soft voice spoke, coming from everywhere and yet nowhere.  
  
Harry shrieked, jumping up and spinning around-  
“W-who’s there?!” He exclaimed.  
  
A wishful sigh filled the air, as a cloud of gold and green appeared in front of him.  
_‘Do you not recognise your own mother? The one who gave you the power that rests inside you? Do you not recognise my power? Do you not recognise me, my child? Oh child, how fate has been cruel!’_ The voice cried, keeping that gentle tone even as it seemed to weep.  
  
Harry looked shocked, unsure how to react, until he felt it. The soft gentle power seemed to fill the area, from the grass to the sky. It all spoke with a gentle wave... like a mother hugging her child, a memory he didn’t consciously remember, but his soul did, “I-I don’t understand” he spoke weakly, his mouth feeling dry.  
  
_‘No, I am not surprised. My name is Mother Magic, I am one of the five entities that rule the multiverse. You are one of my 17 children, and the only one currently alive.’_ The voice – Mother Magic – spoke with a wishful tone, as if thinking about happy times. However, that tone quickly became dark, the golden lights being overcome by the green, ‘ _Fate has been cruel. You see, there are five entities: me, Death, Fate, Time, and finally Chaos. A few thousand centuries ago me and Fate had a war, my chosen versus hers. My chosen, who you might know as Merlin, won, but soon perished. I had thought me, and Fate had made up, but she is cunning and driven by anger.’_ Magic seemed reluctant to carry on, as if holding the secrets of the world would destroy it if told.  
  
Maybe it would.  
  
_‘The chosen of Fate are chosen by Prophecy, and unlike me she has complete control over them. Now, this would not have been a problem if it was the same for me, however I cannot control what my children do. Fate can. She has two chosen at the moment, Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. Both insane men who crave power and will sacrifice anyone to get it. She used Tom to rid you of your parents, while making sure Albus put you in an abusive home, so you will later die to fulfil her prophecy.’_  
  
Harry crumbled to the floor. Prophecies, magic, evil men, what the hell? He-he-  
  
_‘Need time?’_ Magic chuckled softly, the overwhelming green slowly turned back until it was the happy golden green again.  
  
“I-I don’t understand. Why would Fate do that? Why me- what did I do to deserve this?! To deserve any of this?!” Harry screamed out, his frustration overwhelming him as fat tears bubbled down his face, blinding him.  
  
Because of this he didn’t notice the sky above seemed to change, another colour added, a light grey.  
  
**‘Because I am selfish.’**  
  
A loud voice echoed behind him, but instead of the kind and gentle voice of Mother Magic, this voice was hard.  
  
Harry turned around, just as fingers touched his face and cleared it of his tears. In front of him was a woman in her mid-twenties, with silver hair and bright blue eyes. She wore golden jewellery around her neck and ears, with black mascara. She reminded Harry very much of old Egyptian queens.  
  
**‘I was jealous of Magic and did not even consider what I was doing to you. When I finally saw the pain and horror I put you through, and what I had planned in my drunken state, I felt horrid. I never meant to harm you young one’** the lady said, speaking with guilt and anger, **‘this was never my original plan’**  
  
Harry quickly put one and one together, and realised who the lady in front of him was, “A-Are you Fate?”  
  
The woman chuckled, **‘Yes, I am Lady Fate. I see Mother Magic has already explained my existence’**  
  
Harry stared, confused. He heard Magic chuckling behind him. “Mother Magic?”  
  
_‘Indeed. You see, we all have our names. Lord Death, Lady Fate, Empress Chaos, Mother Magic, and Grandpa Time.’_ Magic explained, her voice happy and light.  
  
**‘Now, child, to apologise for all the pain and suffering I have planned, I have decided to give you a chance at another life. You will be teleported to a different world, where you can spend the remainder of your years. However, when you turn 11, you must attend Hogwarts for 7 years, so the prophecy can come to pass. Once that is over, you may leave, but there is one thing you mustn’t do before that.’**  
  
Harry could hardly contain himself. Leaving the Dursley’s? Forever?! How could he say no?  
  
_‘Child, in order to do this, you must give up something to gain it. You must give up your speech of snakes.’_ Mother Magic said softly.  
  
Harry froze – after all, the garden snakes helped him keep sane. They were his only friends, told him he was special and should keep going, how could he give that up?  
  
Magic and Fate looked sadly, ‘ **A price for a price, you shall no longer be cable of speaking to serpent, however that doesn’t mean you can’t in this new world’**  
  
_‘Fate is correct, there is a gift called Psyche. This is a different word for magic, this will enable you to speak directly into someone else’s thoughts, and they can read yours. This includes animals. However, this is only true of the animals in the new world, animals in this world cannot your thoughts, unless they are part human or are a unicorn or a Phoenix.’_  
  
Harry looked unsure for a moment, before nodding, “it’s not like I plan to stay in this world.”  
  
Fate laughed cheerily, **‘True! Nothing to lose. So, do you accept our deal?’**  
  
Harry nodded, and his vision quickly turned to black. The harsh laughter and gentle presence slowly washing away.

The soft baby blue sky was the first thing Harry saw as he opened his eyes. Then he saw the towering trees that seemed to go on forever. The sounds of wind and the smell of grass hit him next.  
  
“W... where am I?” Harry muttered softly as he sat up, and as he did, he felt something fall into his lap, and there sat an odd egg. It was white with green and red splotches. Brushing of any dirt that might be on him, he picked up the egg and looked around. Strange noises seemed to echo through the trees. Choosing a direction that felt right, he started to walk. In the trees, odd looking birds sat, and odd-looking plants with berries on them grew by the trees. The longer he walked, the more he felt he was heading in the right direction, and suddenly he found a house. The house was white with large glass windows. The front garden had many plants and bushes, with a stone pathway to the door and a side gate to the backyard.

As he walked forward towards the door, a deep hissing noise caused him to turn around. There in front of him stood a large cat-like creature, that was purple with yellow patterns and stomach, and its tail was long and pointed.

“ _Human in my territory_!” the catlike creature snarled, before its claws started to glow and it went to scratch him.

Shrieking, he desperately moved back, before flipping around to keep the egg and his face safe.

“Haxorus, use Dragon Pulse!” A voice shouted out in front of him.

A deafening roar cried out before a bright light filled the area. When the light died down, Harry glanced out, before seeing the cat thing running away. Looking up he gasped in shock.

A very tall creature with golden scales, two blood red tusks and ruby eyes looked down at him.

“Hello! Are you Harry Potter”? A voice said next to the large creature – and just watching from the corner of his eye he saw her. She had soft purple eyes and dark black hair, with a dark blue jumper, blue jeans and black boots. “I see you made it okay, though that Liepard did give you a bit of trouble! My name is Ivy. I was asked by Fate to be your teacher and ‘professor’ as you are here. Basically, meaning I care for your Pokémon when you have a full party.”

“W-what? Liepard? Pokémon?”

Ivy smiled softly, “The creature you were fighting, and the one in front of you, are Pokémon. Pokémon are creatures that live in this world – and I see you have a Pokémon egg.”

“I – it is?”

“Indeed! Come, there is much to explain,” she pulled out a red and white ball with a button and pressed it, “Return, honey.” The creature let out one last roar before becoming red light and entering the ball. 

Ivy started walking towards the black front door and opened it, forcing Harry to jump up to keep up with her while making sure the egg was safe. Looking into the house, he saw that the interior of the house was surprisingly empty, with a staircase of to the left side and a large open area to the right. Going into the large open area, a desktop was the only thing that separated the kitchen room from the open room. A door to the right lead to a bathroom, and finally a glass door at the back lead to the backyard.  
  
Harry looked at then empty house. Only the very basics where there. The open space had a fireplace, and the kitchen had a fridge, an oven and some cupboards. Each place consisted of white walls and black wood floor. The stairs were also made of black wood with a metal railing.  
Under the stairs was a white door that stood out from the blackness of the stairs.  
  
“This floor is mainly a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. The door leads to the basement and the stairs lead to the higher level,” Ivy informed the child, “The house is empty, apart from the main things you’ll need. There is a greenhouse in the garden, so we can grow food, however for the first two years we are here I will be making food.”  
  
“Why is it only the basics?” Harry asked the elder.  
  
“Because this world is harsh. When you go on your Pokémon journey you will be forced to survive on your own. Camping, cooking food and other basic things are taught to children. This house belongs to you, it is up to you to design it. I can buy things, but only for the first few years.” Ivy stated, before pointing upstairs.  
  
Getting the message, he walked up the stairs to find 6 rooms, three on each side. The three that where on the side of the stairs where bedrooms. The first having a queen-sized bed with a bathroom to the side, showing it was the master bedroom. On the wall was a balcony over showing the yard. The bedroom was forest green with gold details.  
The second bedroom was a soft blue colour with a twin sized bed, the wall was lined with bookcases and there was a desk in the corner. There was a large window on the wall showing of the rich forest they were in.  
  
“This is my bedroom,” Ivy smiled softly.  
  
The last bedroom was completely empty, apart from two white beds and a window on the wall.  
  
The next two rooms where connected, one being a large library, filled to the brims with books. Each shelf was a different colour, “Blue for information on your world, Red for information on Pokémon, and finally Green for information on magic,” informed Ivy.  
  
The room next to it was a room with a large window at the back and a desk in the middle. “This is for practicing magic in,” Chuckled Ivy.  
  
“Magic?”  
  
“Yes, I’m your teacher, remember?”  
  
The final room was a large room with a balcony to the side. The room had a large machine in it, but was otherwise empty.

“What’s this room for?” Harry questioned  
  
“It’s for Pokémon. This machine is a transporter. I’ll go into more detail later, but when you reach the 6 Pokémon limit, any Pokémon you catch are transferred here. On the other hand, when you are at a Pokémon Centre, I can give you back the Pokémon if you give me one from your party.” Ivy explained patiently.  
  
“So, will you explain more about Pokémon now?”  
  
Ivy laughed  
—  
A few years went by, and Harry officially became ten. By then, the house had filled up, the living room gaining a tv and sofa, the kitchen was stocked with food, the basement filled with food for Pokémon and treats. The upstairs bedrooms mostly stayed the same, but Harry’s gained posters on the wall, a desk in the corner with books and pens, a chest filled with toys, and shelves filled with small toys or statues. The room for Pokémon was now filled with soft pillows and beanbags with a large blue blanket on the floor, and a chest full of toys in the back.  
  
In this time, Harry had gained a close bond with Ivy, who went from a teacher to a sister. Ivy taught Harry about the rules of Pokémon, how to control his magic (Psyche), and how to survive. Ivy also showed him the rest of her Pokémon: a Hydreigon, a Togekiss, a Mienshao, A Mightyena and finally an Alakazam. She would often let harry spend time with them, so he could see how they interacted with each over.

The egg he had also hatched to revel a Ralts, which formed a very close bond with Harry. You could often find them together exploring the forest, with Ralts in Harry’s arms or on top of his head.

During the 3 years they had been in Unova, they had met the locals in Nuvema town. Harry especially had two friends, a girl called Hilda and a boy called Hilbert, who were both a few years younger than him.

Along with this, he revealed he had the gift to speak to Pokémon. Ivy told him it was an extremely unique gift, and Harry would spend hours talking to Pokémon he met.

Today, he was getting his starter Pokémon from Ivy and a pokèdex, and then meeting up with his friends to say goodbye.

Harry smiled at what Ivy would choose as starter Pokémon. He chuckled softly, whatever she chooses as starters, it would not be the normal three.

“Excited?” The cheerful voice of Ivy greeted him. “Breakfast? Since today is your special day, I decided to cook.”

Ever since he got here, Harry did most of the housework. From cooking to cleaning, to helping Ivy cure wild Pokémon that came about, to feeding and other things. Ivy helped fix if the plumbing or electrical work came down, but otherwise it was up to him. So, having breakfast out was a nice surprise.

“So what Pokémon did you get for starters?” Harry asked excitedly, barely stopping himself from jumping.

Ivy grinned, “None.”

Harry tripped over himself, “What?!”

Ivy laughed, “I shall give you your first ten pokèballs and your trainer pass, but after that you’re on your own. You have a Pokémon after all, a Ralts. He shall be perfect.”

Harry smiled, “Yea! Apollo is close to evolving! He’s asleep right now though.”

Ivy smiled, “Okay, now eat up and go make sure you have everything.”

Harry nodded and quickly munched down his food before jumping up and running upstairs. He grabbed his backpack that was sitting on the bed from the night before.

 _“Do we leave now?”_ A quiet muffled voice echoed out. From a large pile of pillows a little red horn poked out.

Giggling, Harry walked over and lifted the small Pokémon out from his pillows. “Yea! We start today! Imagine all the people and Pokémon we will meet! Oh, I can’t wait to see! Just imagine all the friends we will make!”

The tiny Pokémon giggled as he got comfortable in Harry’s arms, _“Let’s go! You’re making me super excited!”_

Harry nodded and kissed the Ralt’s head, “We’re going to be great, Apollo! I know it.” He jumped around and ran downstairs, grinning with each step before he stopped by the front door All of Ivy’s Pokémon stood out there with Ivy herself in the middle.

“Harry, today marks the first day of your journey. I haven’t taught you all there is to know about magic, but I have prepared you for this world. So, I gift to you these,” she pulled out two boxes and handed them to Harry.

Harry put Apollo on his head and took the gifts. The first box contained 10 pokèballs, 5 potions, and a pokèdex. The second box contained a necklace with a small black box on the end. “What is this?” Harry asked, putting the other items in his bag and the pokèballs on his belt with Apollo’s.

“Take it off and say ‘Enlarge’ and then ‘Open’”

Harry’s eyes widened before he put it on the ground. “Enlarge!” he shouted, and the book grew triple the size it was before, now he could see it clearly. It was a black box with the imagine of an orange Victini, a white Silvally, and a red Yveltal staring up at a blue full moon.

“Inside this box is a library filled with books on magic. Use this to keep up with your studies.”

“Why Victini, Silvally and Yveltal?” Harry questions, rubbing his hand over them.

Ivy smiled, “Victini is the symbol of Victory, and it is said that a trainer with Victini will never lose. Silvally is when Type: Null breaks it’s mask because of trust, so is a symbol of trust and friendship. Finally, Yveltal is a symbol of death, and that you should never fear death. The Moon shows darkness, but also shows how you have two sides, your magic and original world and your Pokémon and this world.”

Harry jumped at Ivy, Apollo barely manging to hold on as he hugged her, “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Ivy wiped away tears, “This place will always be your home, and you shall always be my brother. So, go out there and make yourself proud, got it?”

“Yes! I will be back!”

“I know, now go.”

Harry nodded and hugged all the older Pokémon, who each said goodbye, and he shrunk the trunk before grabbing it. Putting it around his neck, he took Apollo in his arms and started off towards Nuvema town.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Who is that?”_ asked Apollo, barely above a whisper.

“I’m not sure buddy”

_“Why don’t you take a picture? Or use your pokèdex?”_

Harry nodded before slowly pulling out his Pokèdex and taking many pictures. Once done he scanned the unknown Pokémon,

**_“Virizion  
The Grassland Pokémon_ **

**_This Pokémon fought humans in order to protect its friends. Legends about it continue to be passed down. Some legends say that this Pokémon confounded opponents with its swift movements. This Pokémon is also a member of the Musketeers_ **

**_Class: Legendry”_ **

Harry stared at the Pokèdex in shock, before snapping his head up, however Virizion was long gone. The fog around Harry was quickly disappearing, and he watched as the Pidove flied above with its friends.

_“Amazing”_

\--

Harry entered Nuvema town with a soft smile, it was a small town, but it was nice. “Harry!” two twin voices called, running up to him.

“Hilda! Hilbert!”

“Harrrrrrry! Take us with you! PLEASSSSE!”

Harry laughed happily, “I can’t, you still a few years. But I promise next time I’m back I’ll get you something.”

The children laughted as Apollo grumbled unhappily about being moved about.

“You should catch an Axew!” Claimed Hilbert

“No! Catch a Gothita!” Shouted Hilda

“Axew!”

“Gothita!”

“Axew!”

“Both of you stop! I will catch Pokémon I want,” Harry said, causing the kids to deflate, “But maybe I can get you to some eggs.”

Harry laughed and rubbed their heads, “I’ll miss you.”

“We’ll miss you too!” They all grinned at each other but soon harry had to leave. Normally the walk to Accumula town only took a day but harry decided to spend his time prating his magic with Apollo, so instead of 2 days it took him 4. However, it was worth it as he could now heal wounds of Ralts after fights.

As he reached the edge if Accumula town he heard a low whining noise from inside a thorny berry bush. Slowly crouching down, he walked over to the bush and moved away some brunches. Inside the bush was a Lillipup crying out. Sharp thorns where wrapped around the Puppy Pokémon as a few lone berries laid on the ground.

 _“Oh, you poor baby! It’s a baby Harry! Harry help!”_ Apollo cried, lifting the small puppy up with **Psychic** and out of the bush. Lillipup looked at them frightened and started crying and howling.

Shh, calm down honey, we only wish to help,” Harry said softly as he started to cut the vines of the puppy.

Once Harry was finished pulling out all the thorns of the Lillipup he took out a potion as Apollo grabbed some of the berries, “Here you go little Lillipup, you can decide. Potions or berries?”

The Lillipup looked at him before slowly moving towards the Berries, letting out a small growl.  
Harry smiled softly, before looking around, “Where are you parents?”

\--

Harry, Apollo and the small Lillipup spent a few hours as the day slowly bleed away. Finally, around sunset Harry lifted the small Lillipup up, “Well, how about we go to the Pokémon centre for the night, and we can carry on waiting tomorrow, yeah?” The Pokémon let out a small yelp and jumped onto Harry’s shoulder. Apollo smiled and let out some Pokémon noises, not speaking but enough for the Lillipup to understand. During the time spent waiting they learnt the only movies Lillipup knew where **Leer** and **Tackle**. Apollo was very useful too, being able to tell how the Pokémon was feeling and understanding her, as Lillipup was too young for harry to understand her thoughts yet, “Lillipup here is a girl, however I can tell she is very young, probably 2 or 3 weeks old.”

Harry walked towards the Pokémon centre with Lillipup on his shoulder and Apollo on his head and couldn’t help wondering if it he was going to gain more Pokémon to ride on him.

As he entered the Pokémon centre Harry was surprised to see very little people about. As he headed towards nurse joy Lillipup started barking and jumped at her, “Nurse Joy! Oh, I’m so sorry!”

Nurse joy however looked excited, “Lillipup! Oh, I was so worried!”

“Worried?”

“Indeed! Where did you find her?”

“I found her tangled in a berry bush with thorns. We were waiting for her parents.” Harry explained.

“I’m afraid they won’t come, you see a Pokémon trainer passed here a weeks ago with an egg, and during his time here it hatched into a Lillipup, The trainer already had a Stoutland though and the two Pokémon clashed, so he asked me to take care of Lillipup, however a few days ago she got out and I couldn’t find her.” Nurse Joy explained.

Harry nodded, “Do you have any rooms available for tonight?”

Nurse Joy nodded, “Of course, and I can check your Ralts for you.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you Nurse Joy.”

\--

The next morning Harry collected Apollo and was thank nurse joy when a loud yelp filled the air. Turning around Harry barely caught Lillipup as she jumped at him, Ralts letting out a small shrink, “Hey Lillipup! Do you want to come with me girl?”

The Lillipup let out a happy bark as Nurse Joy came over giggling, “Yes, I think you shall be good for Lillipup.”

“Really?”

Nurse joy smiled, “Yes, I cannot care for Lillipup like a trainer could, I think she would be perfect for you.” Harry smiled and gently poked a pokèball against Lillipup head. The ball glowed for a few seconds and shock three times before letting out a small ding. Harry smiled before heading over to the machines to say hello to Ivy.

“Hey Ivy!”

“Hey little bro! How was the trip?” Harry started talking about everything, including seeing Virizion. Ivy seemed to think, “Well, you know you could head to Nacrene city? If you beat Lenora you are allowed access to her private library, it’s one of the biggest libraries there are.”

Harry nodded, “Should I skip Striaton and head straight to Necrene then?”

Ivy smiled, “Sure, come back to Striaton later. Anyway, you can walk straight thought the forest and completely skip Striaton. It should take…a week? Around 7 to 10 days. So, get ready beforehand, but it will give you the chance to catch some Pokémon and get ready for your gym battle. Anyway, what do you plan on naming Lillipup?”

Harry stared at the Puppy Pokémon, which stared back with loving eyes, “Faith. I think I’ll call her Faith.”

Ivy watched the pair with a small smile, knowing that they would get on well.

\--

Harry finished making some food for Pokémon and set it on the ground for them, before starting on food for himself. It had been a week now snice they started towards Nacrene. When his back was turned Faith tried to Bite Apollo to train, but Apollo merely used **Psychic** to move her away. Harry just sighed. This was becoming the norm for whenever they sat to eat now that Faith was learning **Bite**. As Faith turned back, she let out a tiny shriek, “Harry! Harry, my food! Look, look! It’s mine!” Faith started to shout, causing Harry to jump. Looking around he saw a Sewaddle eating Faith’s food.

“Oh! Quickly Faith, use **Bite**!”

Faith reared back and tried to Bite Sewaddle, however she only crashed into the ground. The Sewaddle looked at Faith and carried on eating.

“Try **Tackle**!”

Faith tried to **Tackle** Sewaddle but Sewaddle merely moved to the side, causing Faith to crash into a tree. Harry sighed softly. “Okay Apollo, it’s your turn! Use **Confusion** and then **Double team**!”

Sewaddle looked up and quickly dodged **Confusion** but was surrounded by **Double team**. Sewaddle let out a large cry and suddenly used **Razor Leaf**.

“ **Teleport** and **Confuse** it!”

Apollo started teleporting around, causing **Razor Leaf** to hit trees instead. Trying to keep up with Apollo, the Sewaddle snapped around desperately.

“Now come back Apollo. Faith, your turn! Use **Tackle** followed by **Bite**!”

Apollo disappeared and appeared behind Harry, giving Faith the chance to use **Tackle**. Sewaddle hit a tree and couldn’t dodge **Bite**. Crying out the Pokémon tried to shake of Faith. Faith jumped back, and Harry threw a pokèball. The Ball shook three times, before giving a ding.

\--

It took 2 weeks before Harry got to Nacrene. During this time Ralts mastered **Magical Leaf** and had started on **Heal pulse** , and Lillipup had learned **Odor Sleuth** , **Bite** , and was getting started on **Baby-Doll Eyes**. Harry also learned that Sewaddle was close to evolving, with a good move set, Sewaddle was currently learning **Struggle Bug**. Harry was confident that they could try battling Lenora, though he was unsure who to use. Once in Nacrene Harry quickly went to the Pokémon centre to heal up and finally get some sleep in a bed. He and his Pokémon where looking forward to it.

“Excuse me sir? I’m looking for the gym. I heard it was in this building,” Harry walked up to a young man wearing a suit. He looked shocked for a moment before grinning.

“Oh Good! I’m the owner of the museum, and my wife is the gym leader. Come, I’ll take you to where you have the first Pokémon battle with trainers, and then her.” He grinned, leading him to a door that leads to the back room.”

Harry nodded, “Sir, I heard if we win, we could look around your library for a while. I really want to know everything there is on some Pokémon.”

The man laughed, “Plan on becoming a specialist?”

Harry shock his head, “No, I just really want to know about legendry’s. I grow up reading about them.”

“Of course, if you can beat my wife you can. How many badges do you have?”

“None, this will be my first gym battle.”

The man nodded, “You will be battling two Gym Trainer and then my wife.”

They finally got to an underground area with a huge battle field. The man tapped his fingers on the wall 8 times. A young girl came out, she had blond hair and blue eyes, and was taller than Harry, probably 15 or 16. A male then came out, with black top and trousers on. They both nod to harry and walk to the field, harry opposite the girl.

“This is a one on one battle, please realise your Pokémon.” The man said.

“Go Patrat!”

“Go Faith!”

Faith and Patrat came out and looked at each over, before Faith started barking happily and ran to harry, “No no Faith! It’s a battle! We’re goanna win this, right? Come on, lets beat this gym!” Faith barked and ran back to the field, growling at the Patrat.

The server nodded, “Begin!”

“Patrat use **Tackle**!”

“Wait for it- Wait for it- okay Now! Dodge and use **Bite** Faith!”

Faith jumped up just as Patrat was about to attack and **Bite** hard on Patrat’s leg, causing it to run around trying to shake it off.

“Patrat! Quickly **Sand Attack**!”

“Use **Tackle**!” Harry shouted

Patrat threw some sand into Faith’s eyes causing her to shout and let go, Patrat quickly tired to get out of the way but was to slow as Lillipup rammed into him.

“Great Faith! Let’s finish this of, use **Bite** again!”

“Patrat No! Quickly get out of there!”

Patrat jumped out of the way of Lillipup but couldn’t Dodge the second one because of his leg.

“Patrat has fainted, the winner is Lillipup and the challenger Harry Potter!”

Harry smiled and called out to Faith to come back, Faith barked and licked Harry’s hand, “Oh Faith I’m so proud of you! Well done! Now, with the second battle. Want to rest or watch?”

Faith looked at the pokèball and shook her head, touching the pokèball with her nose. Harry nodded and stood up, moving Faith’s pokèball onto his belt.

During the exchange, another trainer came out of the room. She had brown bushy hair with brown honey eyes, and unlike the first trainer she looked to be the same age as Harry. Harry couldn’t help but notice she had bags under her eyes and generally looked tired.

“This, again, is a one on one battle. Trainers, release your Pokémon!”

“Go Minccino!”

“Go Sewaddle!”

Both Pokémon landed and growled at each over.

“Minccino, use **Pound**!”

“Dodge and use **Bug Bite**!”

Minccino was way faster than they expected and pounded Sewaddle into the ground. The Sewing Pokémon let out small gasp and bit onto Minccino, letting out a squeak.

“Quick Minccino, use **Tickle** and then **Double Slap**!”

Harry’s and Sewaddle’s eyes widen. “Get out of there and use **Razor Leaf** , quickly!”

The Sewing Pokémon started running around trying to get away, however, like before, Minccino was way quicker and started to tickle the bug type. Sewaddle tried desperately not to laugh but he failed. Within seconds, Minccino stopped and started slapping him. Sewaddle let out a try and was slammed into the wall.

“Are you okay?!”

The bug Pokémon let out a small cry and shock his head, jumping up.

“Okay Minccino, let’s finish this. Use **Swift**!”

“Use **Razor Leaf**!”

Both Pokémon used their moves, some which hit and some which didn’t. A could of dust flew up, blocking the view.

“Come on Swaddle! I believe in you!”

“You can do it Minccino!”

 Finally, the dust settled. “Swaddle has fainted! The Winner is Minccino and Hermione Granger the Gym Trainer!”

Harry stared, eyes widened. He quickly ran towards the fallen Pokémon and lifted him up. The tiny Pokémon looked at Harry with sad eyes, “Don’t worry Swaddle, you where brilliant. I’m so proud.”

As Harry stood up to take his Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre, the support trainer’s Minccino jumped up to him. “Oh! Hello Minccino.”

Minccino let out a happy squeal and smiled. The support trainer ran up to them, “Oh I’m so sorry! Minccino stop that!”

Harry smiled, “It’s fine. That was a brilliant battle.”

“Oh! Thank you! I see Minccino has taken a liking to you, which is funny because she never likes anyone.”

“Well, I was just heading to the Pokémon centre, want to come?”

Hermione looked at Minccino before nodding, “Let’s go.”

\--  
Once Minccino and Sewaddle had healed up, Harry and Hermione sat down and started to talk to each over, during this time Faith and Apollo came out of there pokèballs and sat around Harry, Apollo in his lap and Faith with Swaddle sitting on each his sides. Minccino decided to join the others and sat onto of Harry’s head.

“So, what do you plan for your future?”

Harry smiled, “I want to find out all I can about legendary and mythical Pokémon.”

Hermione let out a small chuckle, “Why? It’s not like we will ever see them. Maybe once, but never a mythical.”

Harry merely smiled, “What about yourself?”

“I want to learn all there is about Pokémon and become the best researcher ever!”

Harry nodded, “Why are you a support trainer then?”

“I get free access to the best library in Unova on a regular basis, its basically a dream come true. Later I hope to train under the professor.”

Harry chuckled, “Well, you bring up a good point. Is that why you look so tired?”

Hermione blushed, “Yea, I stayed up late last night. And the night before. Anyway! Why isn’t your Sewaddle named? I noticed the other two were.”

All three Pokémon looked up at Hermione from there they where seated before going back to chat with Minccino, however Sewaddle looked up at Harry, “I haven’t thought of one yet.”

“I’m sure you will come up with one soon. Anyway, Pokémon seem to like you, huh?” she smirked, eyeing Minccino.

Harry chuckled, “Pokémon tend to like me. I think I want to train with Swaddle for a while before going against the gym again.”

Hermione fell silent and looked at Minccino, like having a silent talk, “Can we help you?”

Harry blinked, “Help me?”

Hermione nodded, “Pokémon seem to come to you, so I want to help you. I can get some more research done.”

Harry chuckled softly, “Okay.”

Hermione looked shocked, “Really?”

Harry nodded, and grinned at Hermione, Hermione stared for a few seconds before grinning back


End file.
